


teach the heart to reflect

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Historical AU, Humor, Pre-Slash, Revolutionary War, Steter Network Monthly Prompts, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: Ringing in the New Year of 1780 with Major Peter Hale wasn’t something Stiles expected.





	teach the heart to reflect

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long beginning note typed out but the coffee shop wifi gave out so I’ll keep it vaguely short. 
> 
> One of my resolutions is to write for the Steter Network Monthly Prompts each month of 2018. I was really excited for this but was a little lost on what to do for this month’s prompt. Then it hit me. I’ve had this historical AU in my mind for almost a year now. I’ve written some snippets but haven’t delved into researching and writing it. 
> 
> BUT, I had this idea for a historical New Year and it got me excited to start it again. That being said, this was kind of just a fun writing excercise for me. It might later on have something to do with the long story I have planned, parts of the exposition definitely has to do with it, but it’s more of a weird prequel one shot. I didn’t really do any research for this part, it was just fun to write and got me excited to eventually write more. 
> 
> Guess I didn’t keep this short. Whoooops.

_1779_

Stiles could have killed Lydia for getting him into this situation, and yes he fully blamed Lydia. His mission concerning Major Peter Hale was one thing. Attending a New Years ball at his manor with Lydia in attendance? That was a whole different matter. He was afraid things were going to go south and she would be caught in the chaos. However, what Lydia wanted, she often got.

He had been a spy for the Continental Army for five months and had been working to get close to Peter Hale for three of those months. He liked to blame Scott for getting him involved in the espionage business, but really he enjoyed it. It felt right to do something against the British and he knew the intelligence he gathered had helped Washington on at least two occasions which made Stiles proud of himself.

He had made great progress on his quest to get information on and from Peter Hale, Britain’s chief intelligence officer. The two had become well acquainted over their love for literature and music. Still, Stiles hadn’t gathered the amount of intelligence that he would’ve liked from the officer.

He was also developing romantic feelings for Peter and that was a set of issues that Stiles wasn’t ready to deal with so he did his best to push them down.

Still, Lydia being Lydia demanded they attend the ball when she heard he was invited.

The ball was elegant like all gatherings Peter hosted. British soldiers were already well into their liquor. The women were laughing and dancing along with them.

Lydia walked up next to him dressed in an elegant green dress. Her red hair looking radiant as it was done up in curls. “So, which one is he?”

Stiles looked around and spotted Peter chatting up an officer. Pete looked fantastic as always. His brown hair was pulled back except for his small white braid which dangled off to the side as always. He was wearing a dark blue, that it almost looked black, waistcoat with a white shirt underneath. It really brought out his eyes. Stiles nodded in his direction and Lydia followed his gaze

“Oh I approve. Wholeheartedly. You simply must introduce him to me.”

Stiles stilled. “Lyds, I don’t think that’s a good idea. He has no idea I am married. I don’t want you to get involved.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ll use a false name. You’re fond of that, “ Then she grinned like she always did when she won something, “Look, here he comes.”

Peter was walking over to them, giving Stiles a dazzling smile, “Stiles! You made it. I must confess I was hoping you’d be here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. It’s a wonderful gathering.” He gestured to the people gathered about and dancing.

“Indeed, starting the new year off right.” Peter turned his attention to Lydia. “And who might this beautiful creature be?”

Lydia reached out her hand which Peter took and kissed lightly, “Anna Strong. I’m a friend of Stiles. Lovely to meet you, major.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Peter replied, charming smile in place. His eyes were fixed on Lydia and he looked enamored. Even though he knew it was ridiculous, Stiles felt a pang of jealousy. Peter then turned his attention to Stiles, “I’m afraid I must go and greet a few other guests, but I hope you stay around I’d like talk. You always run off.”

Stiles looked affronted, “I do not always run off.”

“Yes, yes you do.” Lydia replied and Peter gave him a smug look.

Stiles ignored her, “I will be here.”

Peter grinned, “Excellent. I’ll leave you two for now. Feel free to indulge in any of the food or drinks.”

With that Peter excused himself to leave to be a good host to the other guests. As soon as he was out of earshot Lydia turned to Stiles, a mischievous look in her eyes. “He’s perfect. You must try to bed him.”

Stiles was certain that if he had been drinking his wine when she spoke he would have spit it everywhere. Instead he just sputtered, “What?”

“Really, Stiles. He’s perfect. Handsome, charming, rich. What is the problem?”

“Perhaps the fact that he is a major in the British army,” He replied in a low tone. It did not help that he could feel his face turn pink with embarrassment.

She waved him off, “I didn’t say you had to marry the man. Just a good romp in the sheets. It’s obvious you want to, and you know that men are loose with their tongues when they are in bed. He might give you some valuable information. Everyone will win.”

He hated that she was right. Peter was kept a very close guard on his dealings. It had taken weeks for Stiles to gain enough trust to befriend the man and he still hadn’t gained as much information has he hoped. He desperately wanted to see what was in that journal that Peter would always write and draw in. Stiles was sure it had key intelligence in its pages. If he and Peter laid together he would have a better chance of seeing what was inside that journal.

It also helped that Stiles had immense feelings for Peter. It may be naive thinking, but he thought Peter was different than the other officers. He was kind, artistic, and intelligent. He was the polar opposite of the likes of Colonal Daehler who was just terrorized his town.

“I have no idea if he even feels that way about me. It’s not like it is with women. You can’t just blatantly court them the same way.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, knowing he chose the wrong words. She knew as well as anyone what is what like to enjoy the pleasure of the same sex. “Thank you for enlightening me.” She said.  
  
“You are being impossible tonight.”

“I am impossible every night. It’s why we are friends.” She said and then walked away towards a group of young ladies.

\--

It was almost midnight. What was left of the guests were mostly drunk and groping each other in dark corners. Lydia had taken off about an hour ago and Stiles decided to go to Peter’s library. After doing a sweep and unsurprisingly, not finding anything of use, Stiles decided to sit in the chair and read. He wasn’t in the mood to celebrate the new year with a bunch of drunk British officers. He just hoped the new year would bring a turn in favor for the colonists.

He was currently reading one of his favorite Shakespeare plays, A Midsummer Night’s Dream.

“While these visions did appear; And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend. If you pardon, we will mend.” Peter said, leaning against the entrance way. He had a glass of brandy in his hand, and he still looked impeccable. His sudden appearance startled Stiles at first, but Stiles quickly relaxed.

“Puck is my favorite character.”

“A creature prone to causing chaos and mischief. Why am I not surprised?”

Stiles shrugged, smiling. “What can I say? I am predictable.”

“Quite the opposite.” Peter said as he walked over to where Stiles was sitting. He moved his chair closer to Stiles. Just by his slightly off movements Stiles could tell he had dipped into the alcohol.

“Aren’t your guests going to miss you?”

“I think they are too busy getting underneath the ladies’ petticoats to care.” Peter said, he leaned forward with a smile. “Besides, I told you I wanted to talk.”

“I wasn’t sure how serious you were.” Stiles admitted. He thought he had cultivated a good rapport with Peter in the past weeks but he was never sure if the British major returned the feelings of friendship.

Peter laughed, “I was very serious. I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition?” Stiles asked.

Peter finished off the brandy, “I like you Stiles.”

“I like you too.” Stiles said, sounding unsteady. His heart was his throat. He had never seen Peter look at him so intently, and he certainly had no idea where the conversation was going.

“I mean I quite fancy you, Stiles.” He then leaned forward and kissed Stiles. Stiles instantly relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

Just then the clock struck twelve.

Stiles’ eyes widened, startled by the noise. He broke the kiss. “I.. uhh. Happy New Year?” He sputtered, completely lost for words. “This is real, right? The Fae haven’t played a trick? Or you’re not just too liquored up?”

Peter laughed, looking genuinely happy. “No tricks and the liquor may have given me the courage but it is something I’ve wanted to do since I laid eyes on you.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, “I’ve wanted you too, but you know this is going to be difficult.”

“Why? Is it because I am a British officer?”

Well yes, that’s part of it. Stiles thought but just gave Peter an unimpressed look.

Peter smiled and took Stiles’ hand. “I was once told that wherever you are on New Years Eve at midnight is where you’ll find yourself for the rest of the year. I cannot think of a better place to be.”

Stiles blushed. His heart racing a mile a minute. This was reckless and stupid, and yet…

He looked into Peter’s eyes, twirling the man’s braid in around his fingers, and grinned, “The course of true love never did run smooth.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Distillers’ song Die on a Rope (which will eventually (hopefully) be the title of the story) 
> 
> The name Anna Strong, Lydia uses is based on a historical badass spy for the colonists.


End file.
